NFL Street 2
PlayStation Portable |genre = Sports|modes = Single-player, multiplayer|ratings = |platforms = Xbox (console), PlayStation Portable, Playstation 2, GameCube|preceded = NFL Street|succeeded = wikipedia:NFL Street 3|followed = wikipedia:NFL Street 3}} NFL Street 2 is American football video game developed by EA Sports BIG and published by Electronic Arts. It was originally released for the PlayStation 2, GameCube and Xbox on December 22, 2004. The game is compatible with Madden NFL 06, as players can import their Own The City players to it. At the time you could get at least 25,000 points if players have these games on their memory cards (In the games): Need for Speed: Underground 2, SSX 3, Madden NFL 2005, NCAA Football 2005, NFL Street, GoldenEye: Rogue Agent, NBA Live 2005, and NBA Street Vol. 2. '' The game was ported to the PlayStation Portable in 2005 under the name NFL Street 2 Unleashed. Gameplay The Gamebreaker 2 The player first has to acquire 100,000 style points to unlock a gamebreaker and then without using their gamebreaker, acquire the same amount of style points again. When called at the line of scrimmage, A cutscene occurs in which on defense, the defense stylishly gets the ball back while on offense, the offense stylishly gets over the line of scrimmage. After the cutscene, the player enters a "god mode" in which he has unlimited turbo and will break all of his tackles. Running Moves Some of the running moves are the juke, the spin, the wall move, the wall juke, the stiff arm and the hurdle. These moves give the player style points. Game Modes Owl City Mode Owl City Mode was the newest mode to the NFL Street series at the time. the player has to create a character and win all the street games in Bay city. The pick-up games are made up of randomly generated players. As the game progresses, the player will need to find better talent. If the player is successful they will face Xzibit and his team of NFL stars; upon beating his team, the player is invited to a tournament featuring NFL players. When the player completes ''Own The City mode, the created player can be imported to Madden NFL 2006, another successful football title, or can be imported to the NFL Challenge mode. The created player may also be played as in any of the Street Events in which players are selected as individuals instead of as a team. NFL Challenge NFL Challenge is the official mode of the NFL Street series. The player must build up a team in 150 days to face the NFL Stars by completing challenges, such as scoring 250,000 points for the Dallas Cowboys. Winning the challenges gives the player development points to spend on the players but also at the expense of days. When 5 days remain, a tournament opens up and the player's team must win the tournament to complete NFL Challenge (An alternative is to beat Team Xzibit in Own The City Mode). If the player advances into the final round, they face the NFL Legends, a team of NFL stars from the 1970s, 80s and 90s. If they win they unlock the entire team. The teams featured 17 players on the 32 NFL teams from the 2004 NFL season, and the rosters were accurate on November 2004 before April 17, 2010 Reception The game received "favorable" reviews on all platforms except the PSP version, which received "average" reviews, according to video game reviewer Metacritic. OXM gave the game a 8/10. GameSpot gave the game a 7.1/10 and IGN gave the game a 8.9/10 Gallery Nfl-street-2-disc.png Videos NFL Street 2 PlayStation 2 Trailer - World Premiere Trailer NFL Street PS2 Gameplay HD Category:Video Games Category:2004 Video Games Category:Sports games Category:American football video games Category:Xbox games Category:Football video games Category:EA games